He's Not Polynesian, But He's A Good Kisser
by Smackalicious
Summary: An unexpected encounter leads to a Bruce and Amy romance. Part drama part humor. Please RR! REVISED FINAL CHAPTER ADDED!
1. Forgotten Photos

Chapter 1: Forgotten Photos

            It was a year today since Amy had dumped Stu at the altar, and Amy was flipping through all her pictures of them together. 

            "We were so happy," she muttered to herself. "What happened?"

            "I'm guessing you didn't love him anymore." It was Kyle, who had just walked into the living room with a cup of coffee. 

            "Wow. Deep," Amy said sarcastically. "What are you doing here? Don't you have to be passed out somewhere?"

            "Nope, that was last night," he joked, sitting down next to her. "What about you?"

            "What about me? I live here."

            "Well, shouldn't you be sending someone to jail or something?"  
            "Oh my God, what time is it?" Amy asked frantically.

            "It would be," Kyle looked at his watch, "10 after 8, Your Honor."

            "Crap. I'm going to be late." Just then, the phone rang. Amy ran to answer it and tried to put her shoes on at the same time. "Hello?"

            "It's me. Where are you?"  
            "I'm running a little late, Bruce. I got caught up with something."

            "Well, the District Attorney is waiting. I'd suggest you hurry up."

            "Oh, God, I totally forgot about that meeting. Isn't there any way we can reschedule?"  
            "We've already had to reschedule twice. You know that."

            Amy sighed. "Yeah. Okay. I'll be there in 15 minutes." She hung up the phone, cursing herself for not paying attention to the clock. She hurriedly grabbed an apple and her briefcase and flew out the door. 

            Five seconds later, she walked back in, grabbing the keys that Kyle was dangling, then ran back out and rushed to work.


	2. Bad Start

Chapter 2: Bad Start

            Fifteen minutes later, Amy was rushing into her office, struggling with a cup of coffee. 

            As she was setting down her briefcase and was just about to take a sip of coffee, Bruce rushed in and took the cup from her hands.

            "No time, Judge Gray," he said, holding out her robe for her to put on.

            "I thought I was meeting with the District Attorney," she said. 

            "Things change. He's coming by this afternoon. You have a full docket, and if you want to get out of here before nightfall, we have to get started."

            Amy shrugged her robe on and headed for the courtroom, retrieving her cup of coffee from Bruce. 


	3. A Chance Encounter

Chapter 3: A Chance Encounter

            That evening, Amy and Bruce were walking to their cars, when Amy suddenly grabbed Bruce and hid behind him. 

            "What the hell are you doing?" he asked her. 

            "Look over there. It's Stu Collins," she hissed at him.

            "So?"

            " 'So?' Bruce, I dumped the man at the altar!"  
            "Don't remind me," Bruce muttered.

            "Hey, you weren't even there. You didn't care enough to even show up," Amy said angrily, turning away from him.

            "Amy, aren't we over that?" Bruce asked exasperatedly. 

            She turned around. "Yes. And that's why we're a couple now."

            "What the hell are you talking about?"  
            "I'm pretty sure Stu thinks you're the reason I dumped him," Amy explained. 

            "Oh, is that right?"

            "Listen," Amy said, moving so she had her back toward Stu, "if he thinks we're a couple, he'll leave me alone, so you'll never have to see him again. So, just do me a favor and tell me if he comes this direction."

            They stood there for a few minutes, then Bruce said, "Okay."

            " 'Okay?' Like, he's coming?" Amy asked.

            "Yes, like he's coming," Bruce sighed.

            "Okay, kiss me."

            "What? You have lost your mind, haven't you?"

            "Just do it."

            Bruce shook his head and leaned down to kiss her. Amy reached up and put her hands behind his head, wanting the kiss to look real and passionate. 

            "Amy? Bruce?" Stu said incredulously, strolling up behind them.

            Amy and Bruce broke away from their kiss, and Amy pretended to be shocked. "Stu! I didn't even see you there!" 

            "I'm sure," Stu said, amused. "Could I talk to you for a minute?"

            "Sure." Amy turned to Bruce. "Could you excuse us…honey?"

            "Of course, darling," Bruce said dryly, walking to his car. He didn't leave, though – he wanted to see how this would end.

            Stu watched Bruce walk away, then turned back to Amy. "So, you and Bruce?"

            "Yes. We're very happy. I mean, he's not Polynesian, but he's a good kisser," Amy joked. 

            "So that's what this is about," Stu realized. "You're upset that I moved on with my life."

            "Oh, so now everything is about you?" Amy asked angrily. "That's why I broke up with you. You're so self-involved."

            "_I'm _self-involved? Who's the one staging a fake relationship just to make me jealous?"

            "It's not a fake relationship, Stu," Bruce interrupted, walking up to Amy and putting his arm around her. "We have more of a relationship than you've ever had with anyone."

            "Well, looks like I misjudged you, Amy," Stu said meekly. "I hope you two are very happy together." He walked away, leaving Amy standing with her mouth agape. 

            She turned to Bruce one Stu was out of sight. "I can't believe you did that for me!"

            "Well, I'd hate to see you get hurt," he admitted.

            "You know, you never did tell me why you didn't come to my wedding," she said boldly. She was avoiding looking at him, scared and excited about the possible answer.

            "I hated Stu Collins."

            "You already told…"

            He placed a finger on her lips, getting her to look at him. "I wasn't finished. I hated him because he had you and I didn't."

            Amy had figured Bruce was going to say something to that effect, but hearing the words made her speechless. "I don't know what to say."

            "Look, forget I even said anything. I should have kept my mouth shut."

            "No, no." Amy put a hand on Bruce's arm to stop him from leaving. "I'm glad you told me. Now I know how you feel." She looked up at him and they shared a lustful gaze, then Bruce started talking.

            "I'd kiss you but someone could see us."

            Amy suddenly started laughing. "We've should've thought of that before. Oops."

            Bruce started laughing as well, then put his arm around her. "Come on, I'll take you out for a drink."

            They walked to Bruce's car, talking and laughing. 


	4. Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 4: Unexpected Visitor

            The next morning, Amy walked into her office to see someone sitting in her chair, facing the opposite direction. 

            "Morning, Bruce," she said, setting her briefcase down and flipping through some files. "Have I thanked you for taking me out last night?"

            "About 5 times," she heard Bruce say from the doorway. 

            Amy looked bewildered. "If you're standing there, who's…" She pointed to her desk, and the chair swiveled around.

            "Hello, Amy, Bruce," the man sitting at her desk greeted.

            "David McLaren," Bruce said dryly.

            "Why are you in my office, David?" Amy hissed at him. "I thought I made it clear that there is no us."

            "I think I'll go get us some coffee," Bruce said, desperate to get out of there.

            "No, Bruce, I want you to stay," Amy ordered him. "I want you to stay and tell David exactly what we did last night."

            Bruce gave Amy a look like she was crazy, and David said, "Now, this sounds juicy."

            "Nothing happened, and if you were smart, you'd leave," Bruce told David. "Now."

            "You know what, Mr. Van Exel? If you were smart, you'd stop seeing your boss. Unless, that is, you want to get fired." He smiled slightly.

            "You wouldn't have the nerve," Amy said, shocked.

            "What do you want from us?" Bruce asked calmly.

            "Bruce! What are you doing?" Amy asked, hurt.

            "Trying to keep my job. Or would you prefer to be unemployed?"

            "Nobody needs to know, Bruce," she told him, putting her hand against his chest. "As long as we don't show it here…"

            "Do you really want that kind of a relationship?" he asked softly. "I don't want to worry about looking over my shoulder every 5 seconds."

            "What are you trying to say, Bruce?" Amy asked, getting upset. "Are you saying that this isn't going to work?"

            "I want it to, but I don't see how unless…" he trailed off.

            "Unless what?" Amy asked desperately.

            "Unless I stop working for you," he responded. 

            She ran her hand down his chest. "I – I don't know if I could handle that again." She looked on the verge of tears, so Bruce turned to David.

            "Could you please leave?" he asked impatiently.

            David silently got up and left, glaring at Bruce as he went. Bruce turned back to Amy. "We have to think of something, or we'll both lose our jobs." 

            Amy regained her composure and nodded her head, walking toward her desk. "You're right. But how would we go about it without it looking like something completely ostentatious?"         

            Bruce didn't answer right away, so Amy looked up to see him stifling a laugh. "Now what?"

            "I'm sorry," he apologized, outright laughing now. "I just thought how only a judge would use the word ostentatious." He continued to laugh as Amy glared at him. 

            "It's not funny," she said as she walked past him.

            "I said I was sorry!" he called after her as they made their way to the courtroom for the first case of the day.


	5. They Know

Chapter 5: They Know

            Soon, it was time for lunch, and Bruce and Amy made their way back to Amy's office. 

            "Shall we order out or try our luck at the cafeteria?" Bruce asked, flipping through Amy's docket. She didn't answer, so he looked up to see her standing by her desk, not moving. "Amy? What is it?"  
            She turned to face him and he saw what she was holding in her hands. "They know. They know and we're both going to get fired," she managed to say, tears sliding down her cheeks. 

            She was holding a letter from the Administrative Judge, one similar to the letter they had both received a few years earlier, accusing them of impropriety.

            Bruce shook his head and walked over to her, enveloping her in his arms. "They can't. I won't let them."

            Just then, the door opened and Donna walked in, babbling away. "Kyle had to just up and leave so I had to call the babysitter," she was mumbling to herself, then saw Bruce and Amy and froze in her spot. They had already moved away from each other, but Donna knew something was up. "Ooh, I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?"

 "No," Bruce said at the same time Amy said yes. Amy looked at Bruce, then back at Donna.

            "Donna, close the door," Amy ordered her.

            Donna stumbled to the door and closed it. "What's going on, Judge Gray?" As soon as she said it, she regretted her words. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

            "Donna," Bruce said loudly.

            "What?" She looked at Bruce with wide eyes.

            "Shut up and listen to the judge."  
            She meekly sat down. "Okay."

            Amy gave Bruce a grateful look. "You have to keep quiet about what you saw."

            "Why? It's not like you two are…" Donna said, slowly realizing what was really going on. "I mean, you're not, are you? I mean, whoa, that's just…whoa."

            "I normally wouldn't ask you to go against protocol, but," Amy continued, turning and looking at Bruce, "this is really important to me."

            "No problemo, Judge Gray," Donna assured her. She suddenly leaned in and asked, "Am I going to have to, like, knock before I come in now? I mean, I wouldn't want to, you know, 'interrupt' you."

            "Donna?" Bruce said to her again.

            "Yeah?" she asked nervously.

            "Go away."

            "Okey dokey," she said, turning to leave. She turned around again when she got to the door. "But about the knocking…"

            "NOW!" both Bruce and Amy shouted at the same time. Donna mumbled something else and finally left.

            "Is she sane enough to be working here?" Bruce joked, pointing after Donna's departing figure. Amy didn't answer him, so he turned around to see her facing the opposite direction, crying.

            He walked up behind her and ran his hands down her arms. "It'll be okay. We'll make it." She turned around and fell against him. And he held her. 


	6. Dinner, Dancing, and a Smoky Kitchen

Chapter 6: Dinner, Dancing, and a Smoky Kitchen

            After Amy's docket was taken care of and the meeting with the DA completed, Amy was ready to curl up into a ball and die. Bruce, however, had a different idea. 

            "Come on, Amy, I'll make dinner," he tried to coerce her.

            "Bruce, all I want to do is hibernate until late spring," Amy whined. "I love the idea, but I'd probably fall asleep halfway through our meal. I'm sorry."

            "You aren't getting out of this that easily," Bruce told her, pulling her to her feet. "Now, if I have to drag you to my apartment to get you there, I will."

            "Hey, I'm the one that's supposed to be giving orders," Amy yawned.

            "You're incapacitated," Bruce said, laughing. "We are going to my place for dinner and that's final."

            "Sure. Fine. Whatever," Amy agreed, just wanting to get out of there.

            They made their way to Bruce's apartment, where Bruce began preparing dinner while Amy lounged on the couch. 

            "These pillows are lumpy," Amy complained.

            "You wouldn't notice the pillows if you were over here helping me," Bruce suggested.

            "You said you were going to make dinner all by yourself," Amy teased, getting off the couch and walking up behind him, leaning against his back.

            He suddenly turned around, catching her as she fell forward. "Man, you really are out of it. Come on." He lugged her to the couch.

            "What about dinner?" she asked.

            "Dinner can wait," he responded. "I'd like to have a conscious date."

            "Good idea," Amy mumbled, closing her eyes and falling against Bruce. Soon, she was sleeping, and Bruce brushed a few strands of hair out of her eyes.

            "Good night, beautiful," he whispered, kissing the top of her head. He laid his head on the back of the couch, and soon he was asleep as well.

            About a half hour later, Bruce groggily opened his eyes to a smoky haze. He was automatically wide awake, and looked avidly for the source of the smoke. He finally realized it was the stove, and attempted to wake Amy.

            "Amy, get up," he urged, shaking her. She reluctantly opened her eyes, glaring at Bruce.

            "What?" she asked, annoyed.

            "Our dinner seems to be on fire," he explained.

            "Oh. Oh!" she said, scrambling to a sitting position. Bruce went and extinguished their meal and turned to Amy with a look that said 'what now?' on his face.

            "I'm sorry," Amy apologized. "I didn't mean to ruin dinner."

            "It's okay," Bruce assured her. "We still have…dancing."

            "Okay," Amy drawled. "But we don't have any music."

            "Not to worry." Bruce walked over to his window and opened it, where the only 'music' was the sound of the oncoming traffic. He held his hand out to her. "Shall we?"

            Amy smiled and took his hand as he pulled her up. They slowly swayed to the sound of braying horns and noisy exhausts long into the night. 


	7. Administrative Judges Can Go To Hell

Author's Note: I have NO idea how long this is going to end up…I've had fanfics be as long as 29 pages (on paper, not typed) and this one is currently on page 12, which isn't bad. 

Chapter 7: Administrative Judges Can Go To Hell

            As Amy was walking into work the next morning, Donna suddenly ran up to her.

            "Judge Gray!" she said, sounding surprised. "I didn't expect to see you here."

            "Why wouldn't I be here?" Amy asked suspiciously. 

            "Well, because of your suspension," Donna said, acting like it was obvious to Amy. "But I suppose you're here to let them have it, right?"

            "Oh, yeah. They're going to get it, all right." She walked into her office, where Bruce was yelling at someone on the phone.

            "It would've been nice for someone to inform us of this," he was saying. "Yeah, you can bet I'll take it up with him." He slammed the phone down angrily.

            "When did you find out?" Amy asked, causing him to turn around. 

            "This morning when I got in," he sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I'm sorry about using your office…" He pointed to her phone.

            "No, it's fine," Amy assured him. "Believe me, I'm just as upset about this as you are."  
            "So, what should we do?" Bruce wondered.

            "I think we should go in and demand an explanation," Amy said. "They aren't going to suspend us without hearing what's really going on."  
            "Are you crazy?" Bruce responded. They glared at each other for a few seconds before both turning and looking at Donna, who was watching raptly.

            "You probably want me to leave," she said, and both Bruce and Amy slowly nodded their heads. "Ookay." She backed toward the door, running into a desk, then straightening it back out and quickly leaving.

            Amy and Bruce faced each other again. "So, you think we should just let them get away with suspending us just because this whole system is some stupid bureaucracy?" Amy asked angrily.

            "That's not what I said," Bruce sighed. "I just happen to think it would be better if we discussed this with the Administrative Judge separately. That way they won't suspect anything, and we'll have a better chance at getting our jobs back."

            "What if they see through our plan and it backfires?" Amy pondered nervously.

            "Then we'll just have to find different jobs," Bruce replied. Amy shot him a dirty look, and he continued. "Just be rational and try not to let your emotions show."

            "So I'm supposed to go in there and lie about whatever feelings I have for you?" Amy cried, not realizing her words until after she said them.

            "What feelings?" Bruce asked softly. He had noticed and he sure as hell wasn't going to let this opportunity go to waste. She turned away from him, embarrassed. "Amy, answer me. I want to know. I _have_ to know."

            "I don't know," she admitted, turning back to him, with tears in her eyes. "This whole thing with us is so sudden, yet it's been a long time coming. I don't want to lose my job just to be with you." She looked down suddenly, closing her eyes.

            "Hey," Bruce said softly, lifting her chin to force her to look him in the eyes. "Neither one of us is going to lose our job. If I have to, I'll ask to be transferred to another judge."

            "I can't ask you to do that," Amy said. 

            "I'm willing to do it," he insisted. "We may be unhappy at work, but at least we'd have a wonderful love life." He grinned at her, laughing. 

            "You really think this is going to work?" Amy asked, smiling. 

            "I'm positive it will. All we need to do is talk to that damn Administrative Judge, and we'll be all set."

            "I'll miss you," Amy said.

            "You won't have to miss me," Bruce corrected her. "You'll see me just as much as if I were working for you." He smiled at her. "What do you say?"

            "I say Administrative Judges can go to hell," Amy said. Bruce laughed and they made their way to the Administrative Judge's office.


	8. Take This Job

Chapter 8: Take This Job and…Give it to Someone Else

            Bruce and Amy stopped in front of the Administrative Judge's office.

            "Who goes in first?" Amy asked nervously.

            "I don't know," Bruce replied. "I thought you would because you're the judge."

            "Me?! I don't know what to say!" Amy hissed, trying to stay quiet.

            "Well, what do you expect me to say?" Bruce asked her. As they were arguing, the door opened, and the Judge stood in the doorway, unnoticed by Bruce and Amy. 

            "May I help you two?" he finally asked, amused.

            Bruce and Amy stopped talking and looked at each other. 

            "I'm here to ask to be transferred to another judge," Bruce finally said, a serious look on his face.

            "Okay, and Judge Gray would be here because," the Judge wondered.

            "I'm here to support Mr. Van Exel's decision," Amy said, trying to keep a straight face.

            "I see." The Judge nodded and motioned Bruce and Amy into his office. They looked at each other with a wondering glance and followed the Judge. "Please, have a seat."

            They sat down nervously, and the Judge shut the door and walked around to his desk. "Would this transfer have anything to do with your suspension?"

            Amy looked blown away. "Wh-what would make you think that?" she managed to ask.

            "Judge Gray, it's no secret that you've had previous relationships with men in our particular system," he explained. "You and Mr. Van Exel here are said to be close. Quite close, in fact."

            "What are you implying?" Amy asked icily.

            "I'm not implying anything," he lied. "I'm just telling you of the rumors that have been heard around the courthouse." He paused, looking them over. "I'll grant the transfer, but only because I don't listen to rumors." Bruce opened his mouth to speak, but the Judge cut him off by holding his hand up. "Don't thank me, Mr. Van Exel. If it weren't for hormones, you'd still be working for Judge Gray."

            Amy blushed. "Well, look at the time. I think I have an appointment I have to get to." She stood up, motioning with her head to the door so Bruce would do the same.

            "Yes, it's been a…pleasure doing business with you," Bruce agreed. He stood up and the pair quickly exited the office, Bruce laughing and Amy red-faced.


	9. We'll Have What They're Having

Chapter 9: We'll Have What _They're _Having

            Since their suspensions hadn't been lifted, and they were alone for the day, Bruce and Amy decided to take advantage of the situation and spend the day together. 

            They were currently walking around Hartford, enjoying the weather.

            "It's going to take some getting used to you not being there everyday when I walk into the courtroom," Amy mused, taking a sip from a cup of coffee she was holding.

            "Just as long as you aren't assigned a new CSO that's just like me…" Bruce started.

            "And how is that?" Amy teased.

            "You know – handsome, charming…basically the works," Bruce said cockily.

            "Hopefully not half as humble as you," she said sarcastically.

            "There had to've been something about me that you found irresistible," Bruce wondered.

            "Yeah, the fact that you were interested," Amy joked, and they both shared a laugh. Bruce suddenly leaned down and cupped Amy's face in his hands, kissing her. When they broke away, Amy smiled slightly, looking down. "What was that for?"  
            "I never got a chance to do it earlier," he responded, referring to the incident in the parking garage. "I hope you don't mind." He smiled, knowing all too well she didn't. 

            Amy smiled back, and they joined hands as they continued their walk.

            After a few minutes, Amy said, "How about going out for lunch? In a nice public place."

            "Yeah, where lots of people from work can see us," Bruce realized, nodding his head. He pretended to think about it, and then said, "Okay."

            They made their way to a local café many judges were known to frequent, and decided to have a little fun while they were waiting for their meal.

            They sat down at a table and tried to look like they were having a romantic rendezvous. They held hands over the table, and whenever someone was in hearing distance, they called each other ridiculously corny names, like 'Poodle' and 'Lovebug.'

            The waiter finally arrived with their food and Amy came up with an idea. "We should feed each other!"

            "Oh, no," Bruce disagreed, shaking a finger at her. "There are some things I draw the line at."

            "Fine," Amy pretended to pout.            

            They began eating, and then Bruce saw Judge Krumble walk in with a lady on his arm. "Amy," Bruce said, getting her attention. She looked at him, and he sighed. "Give me your fork."

            She squealed in delight, and they fed each other, making cheesy comments, such as "This is delicious, but not as good as our love."

            A few minutes later, Judge Krumble walked up behind them, interrupting Amy in the middle of a mouthful of food.

            "Amy," he said, causing her to jump. Amy quickly swallowed her food and turned to face him.

            "Barry, hi," she said, surprised. "I didn't expect to see you here."  
            "Well, I could say the same about you," he replied, raising a questioning eyebrow.

            "Oh," Amy said, looking at Bruce. "You remember Bruce?"

            "Your Court Services Officer, right?" he responded.

            "Former Court Services Officer, as of this morning," Bruce corrected.

            "I assumed something like that, seeing the show you two were putting on."

            "Sorry," Amy apologized halfheartedly. "Didn't mean to distract you. I just get these urges, and it's so hard to keep my hands to myself." Bruce gave her a questioning look, but played along.

            "Yeah, but who can blame her?" Bruce asked rhetorically. Amy hit him playfully, laughing.

            "Well," Judge Krumble said, "I can see that you two are very happy together. I hope it lasts for you two."

            Amy looked at Bruce, and then nodded. "I know it will," she said, causing Bruce to smile and take her hand.

            Barry bid them adieu and left them to their meal. Once he was out of earshot, Bruce asked Amy, "Did you really mean that? About us lasting?"

            Amy looked up at him. "Of course I did. I know with our past history of bad relationships, there's nothing either one of us can do that's scare the other away." Bruce laughed and shook his head, and they finished their meal.


	10. Family Dinner

Chapter 10: Family Dinner

            The day slowly faded into night, and Amy and Bruce had spent it together. Amy was deciding what to do for dinner, when it suddenly hit her. 

            "We could just stay in," Bruce was saying, and Amy shook her head.

            "It's Thursday," she informed him. He gave her a questioning look. "That's the night my entire family always gets together at my house for dinner."

            "That's not a problem," Bruce insisted. "We'll just go out tomorrow night."

            "Wait," Amy said, stopping him from walking away. "Why don't you come over?"

            Bruce got a strange look on his face. "I wouldn't want to intrude."

            "Come on, Bruce, you're practically a member of the family already," Amy scoffed. He raised an eyebrow at her, and she rephrased her statement. "I mean, because of how close we are and everything." He gave her another look, and she gave up. "You know what I mean. Come on, I want you to come. It'll be fun."

            "Knowing your family, it'll be something," Bruce laughed.

            "Does that mean you'll come?" Amy asked excitedly.

            "Yes, it's means I'll come," Bruce sighed.

            Amy squealed and kissed him. "You won't regret this. It will be our way of enforcing our couple status."

            Bruce smiled and shook his head as Amy hurried him to his car so they could head to her house.

            Once they arrived, Amy seemed nervous.

            "What is it?" Bruce asked her. 

            "I just want you to know that whatever they say, it doesn't matter," she informed him. "I don't go to my family to see who I should date."

            He looked at her curiously. "Should I be worried that your family won't approve?"

            "No," Amy insisted. "I'm just saying, with my family, you should be prepared for anything."

            "Amy, relax," Bruce told her. "Your family knows me. What the worst that could happen?"

            …LATER…

            The dinner was going well at first, but was currently in a state of complete chaos. Lauren had gotten a call from Victor, and when Amy wouldn't let her talk to him during dinner, she yelled something about Amy being able to have her boyfriend there and ran to her room. Then Peter and Kyle had gotten into a shouting match over something, and Gillian made the mistake of arguing with Maxine over how to make mashed potatoes, and that started a food fight. 

            The only people non-affected were Bruce and Amy, who sat amidst the flying potatoes and hurled insults, wondering what the hell was going on. 

            Finally, Amy turned to Bruce and whispered something to him, to which he nodded in reply. They stood up unnoticed and walked out to the porch.

            Amy turned to Bruce once they were out there, her arms crossed. "I'm sorry about that. They usually aren't that…" She trailed off, searching for a word.

            "Opinionated?" Bruce supplied, his mouth rising into a smile.

            "Yeah, opinionated," Amy agreed, now visibly shivering.

            Bruce finally noticed and pointed at her. "Are you cold?" 

            "Nah, it's nothing. I've survived worse," Amy joked, still shaking. 

            "Come here," he said, holding his arms open. She fell into his arms and snuggled against him as he held her tight. They continued to stand that way as potatoes and insults continued to be flung inside. 

THE END!


End file.
